A Family That Cares About Him
by Pricat
Summary: Perry's young son is adopted by Dr Doofschirmz as Perry must resume agent duties but this new change of events may help the doctor's true goodness to emerge as he and his adopted son learn about family.
1. Chapter 1

**A Family That Cares For Him**

**A/N This is my first Phineas and Ferb fic so be nice.**

**I've had this idea in my head for a long while but nervous but I like Perry and Dr D.**

**They're the reason I watch P and F.**

**In this, Dr Doofsmirchz adopts Perry's son as Perry has to resume agent duties and he feels he can't do it and take care of his young son at the same time.**

**I know that Dr D isn't all that evil as we're led to think.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he was heading to somewhere as he carried something in his arms as it was a baby platypus that was his and Hina's only child but hated that he was giving up his only son to Dr Doofschirmz as he knew that the so called mad doctor wasn't actually that evil as they were sort of friends.

He still had to go on missions but couldn't leave his son all alone everytime he went on a mission but knew the doctor would care for his son as he heard him giggle as he sighed knowing this was the right thing but sometimes it was so hard to do the right thing.

He then approached the doctor's apartment as he was nervous as he knocked on the door and left his son on the doorstep with an note.

Dr Doofsmirchz then opened the door as he was surprised seeing a baby platypus but he was so cute, that he couldn't refuse bringing him in as the infant gurgled nervously.

"Don't worry little guy.

I won't hurt you.

I guess from that note, Perry wanted me to raise you but why?

I don't understand." he said as the platypus infant was curious.

But deep down he knew why Perry had chosen him to be the one to raise his son because the secret agent could tell that even though Doofschirmz thought he was evil but he knew that the doctor was good and had love in his heart as the platypus youngster was yawning as he was put on Doofschirmz's bed as the youngster's eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Perry had tears in his eyes as he watched Doofschirmz taking care of his young infant son as he knew he had to leave as there were more serious threats than Doofschirmz to take care of as he knew that his son would be safe.

"_Please take good care of him Dr D." _he thought leaving.........


	2. Trusting Him With All His Heart

**A Family That Cares About Him**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to Drama Sapphire for reviewing as it made me wanna write.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to others who've reviewed as it encourages me to write more and in this chapter, Perry explains to Heinz why he chose him to raise his son.**

**I was watching Phineas and Ferb yesterday and it was the episode where Pweey was replaced with Peter the Panda and it made me remember this idea especially what Doofenschirmz said to Perry on the talk show.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doofschirmz sighed as he saw the younhg platypus infant still sleeping on his bed as he knew that this was an new challenge but was nervous about this as he'd only been a father to Vanessa and he'd screwed that up but knew the maybe Perry trusted him even though they were enemies as he sighed as he made warm milk for the baby as he knew that babies loved milk but wasn't sure if platypus infants liked milk.

He then remembered they were mammals but he wanted to try as he heard the infant begin to whine as he picked the infant up as it began to cry as he was nervous.

"Aww don't worry little one.

It's okay.

Daddy's got you." he reassured him.

The infant then began to settle as he was being rocked gently by Doofschirmz as he liked this but yawned as Doofschirmz put a bottle into it's mouth as it drank a little milk.

"There you go.

Good huh?" he said to him as he gurgled in reply.

He couldn't help but feel good about this as it reminded him of when Vanessa was born and when he was a good father but sighed as he decided to turn in for the night but the platypus infant was on the bed as it along with Doofenschirmz fell asleep......

* * *

Perry sighed as he was watching them on the screen in his little hideout in the backyard as he couldn't help but smile seeing that his young son as he hoped that Doofenschirmz wouldn't try anything evil as he cared about his son as he knew that things would be okay as he knew that Mammogram hadn't any missions right now but he decided he would visit but had to be back before his owners woke up as he used the chopper to fly to Doofenschirmz's place as he hoped that the doctor was okay.

He then wore a strange necklace around his neck which was actually a translator which enabled him to speak in English as he had one for his son as he arrived at Doofenschirmz's place as he snuck in.

Doffenschirmz was awoken by the sound of a door opening as he was surprised to see Perry there.

"Perry the Platypus?

What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I needed to talk...... to you.

About my son." he answered.

"About why you trusted me, your enemy with your child?" Doofenschirmz replied.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes.

He was born while my wife Marina and I were on an important mission to stop another scientist Kaia but she was worse than you ever could be.

But while we were escaping, Marina couldn't let our newborn son be hurt so she fought Kaia alone while our child and I escaped but afterwards we never saw her again even though Manogram started searching foe her, we never found her but it was my fault she didn't escape and it hurt me inside.

I was nearly about to quit being an agent when they alerted me that Kaia was active again and I have to go stop her but I can't let my little one get hurt because that would hurt more than you'd know.

I chose you to raise my son because even though we fight and are frenemies, you have a good heart.

Just lonely and bitter about a lot of things." Perry explained to him.

Heinz understood as he watched the infant platypus sleep peacefully unaware of what was going on as Heinz noticed Perry was very quiet as he saw him cry which upset him.

It made him remember the time he'd replaced Perry with Peter the Panda and knew it had hurt the agent badly and he didn't want to hurt Perry like that as he heard that his foe was going through so he welled up with tears himself.

"Perry........ don't cry.....

You know it hurts me when you do.

Can't you just quit the agency?" Doofenschirmz asked.

Perry shook his head as he faced him.

"No, No I can't.

If I did, evil would take over the world.

That would be dangerous to even consider.

But I don't want my son to be an agent.

The game we agents play are dangerous.

I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him.

I need to go.

My owners will be waking up soon.

I want you to give him this for me." he said handing him something.

It was a silver locket.

Doofenschirmz understood as he watched Perry leave.

He sighed as he watched the young platypus infant sleep.

He wouldn't let Perry down........


	3. Making Him Feel Better

**A Family That Cares About Him**

**A/N Here's more and thank you so much to those who've reviewed so far.**

**I never intended for it to be a little sad but it'll get better.**

**Some of my other fics have angst but not too dark.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Later that next morning, Doofenschirmz was woken by little gurgle like chatters as he knew who it was as his eyes opened seeing the infant platypus that Perry had entrusted as he sat up and put him in his arms as the infant made happy noises as the doctor got him some milk as the infant was happy.

"You really like milk huh?

You need an name, something that suits you." he told him.

The infant gurgled as he had gotten used to the doctor during the last few days.

"I'll name you Miko.

You like that huh?" Doofenschirmz asked as he nodded.

Doofenschirmz chuckled as the youngster hugged him.

It was giving him a good feeling.

* * *

Perry returned from another mission and headed to the secret hideout in the backyard as he used his computer to link up to the cameras at Doofenschirmz's place as he watched Doofenschirmz taking care of his son but smiled as the doctor was giving him a bath as his son was kicking and splashing the doctor as Doofenschirmz laughed which surprised Perry as he'd never heard him laugh like that before as it was normally an evil laugh as he knew that maybe the doctor was good as he couldn't help but smile at how cute his son was as he hoped that one day, Doofenschirmz would tell him about that he was his true father as he knew that as long as evil was around, he couldn't rest.

He then decided to stay there for the night as it was making him feel better as he'd been feeling sad about missing his son but knew he was safe and that it was what was best as he was safe there.

He fell asleep later thinking of his son..........

* * *

Doofenschirmz smiled as he put Miko into a sleepsuit as he was making cocoa but sighed as he knew that he would be looking after Vanessa this weekend and she would be mad at him and probably hate Miko but he didn't know as sometimes she did care about him as he saw Miko yawn as he fed him some milk as he was sucking his beaver like tail as Doofenschirmz couldn't help but smile knowing that was super cute as he was videotaping this for Perry so he could see how his son was growing as Miko was very curious about his body as he couldn't help smiling at Miko's cuteness.

He then hugged the small infant that was in his arms as he felt proud to be Miko's adoptive father as the platypus infant was sound asleep as he could hear his heartbeat as he smiled.

This little one was breaking his emotional defences which was a good thing.

He hoped Perry was okay as he remembered how sad he'd been last night after explaining why he left Miko with him but hoped he was feeling better as he decided to call him as he had his number.

* * *

Perry was awoken by the videophone ringing as he answered it.

"This is Agent P.

Talk to me." he said.

Doofenschirmz's face appeared as Miko was in his arms as the male platypus smiled seeing that his son was in good hands as he watched the video clips as a smile crossed his face as he watched them especially the one where Miko was taking a bath which was cute.

"Thanks Doof they're making me feel better." he answered.

"_I'm glad you're feeling better Perry._

_I...... was worried about you._

_After last night, you know?" _he answered.

Perry knew that he was worried about him as even though they were frenemies but they cared about each other as good friends but he hoped that things would be okay.

"You're right Doof I'm feeling a little better.

What's his name?" Perry asked him.

"_His name is Miko."_ he answered as Perry smiled.

He smiled as Miko was in Doofsmichz's arms.

"_I'd better go._

_Vanessa is coming for the weekend."_ Doofsmirchz replied.

Perry hoped that things would be okay as he heard a call from the agency.......


	4. Reassurance Of A Father

**A Family That Cares About Him**

**A/N More of the fic.**

**Thank you so much Drama Sapphire and I Love Ferb for their reviews as they made me wanna write more.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry was nervous as he had taken care of Kaia and was heading back to his home but went to the hideout as he saw that Doofenschirmz was very quiet as he wondered what was wrong as he knew it wasn't anything to do with Miko but had a feeling it was personal as he saw tears in Doffenschirmz's eyes.

"What's wrong Doof?" he asked him.

"_My wife is remarrying and taking Vanessa away from me._

_It made me sad." _he told him.

The male platypus was feeling bad for his friend as he knew he had problems with his wife and had been trying to get her to lrave her boyfriend but wasn't working as she still wanted her boyfriend as he decided to go help him but needed to wait until Miko was asleep because it would confuse him as Doofenschirmz was raising him like a human child as he left but knew that Miko was Doofenschirmz's adopted son.

He hoped that Doofenschirmz was okay as he left.

* * *

Doofenschirmz was still awake as Miko was asleep as he couldn't sleep and hoped he'd be okay as he heard the door open as he saw Perry enter which surprised him as Miko was in his arms as he saw that the agent wanted to talk to him.

"You seemed sad as we were talking eariler so I came here to help you." he said softly

"But why help me?

Even though I'm taking care of your son, the agency will still see me as a bad guy and nothing more.

That's what you also think too, right?" he told Perry.

The male platypus shook his head as he knew this wasn't true as he knew many times that Doofenschirmz wasn't evil as he thought and needed to get him to know it too.

"You're not evil.

You have a good heart, I know it.

If you were truly evil, you wouldn't want to take care of my son yet you do.

Maybe you should take a vacation from the evil stuff." he told him.

Doofenschirmz had tears in his eyes at hearing those words from Perry but saw Miko breathing as a tear had hit him as he began to stir but Perry hid as he didn't want Miko to get confused between him and Doofenschirmz as Miko's eyes opened as he cried which tore at Perry's heartstrings as he wanted to comfort him but smiled seeing Doofensmirch singing while rocking him to sleep which seemed to be calming him down as Perry smiled coming out of hiding.

"I see you're good at calming him down.

He has gotten used to you.

Maybe one day he can meet me and we can tell him the truth.

If he asks about his mother, lie." he said as his watch beeped.

"That's the agency, right?" Doofenschirmz said as Perry nodded.

"Yes I have to go.

I hate it but I have no choice.

Espoiage is my life." Perry told him.

Doofenschirmz could tell Perry wasn't well but couldn't stop him as he knew that the agency needed him and that if he quit, then evil would take over the world and couldn't let Perry.

He sighed as he heard the door open.

Vanessa then entered as she was spending the weekend with him but was curious about the infant platypus in his arms.

"Please don't wake him up.

I just got him to sleep.

He's Perry's son.

He wanted me to raise him as he had to resume duties and his wife had passed away but I promised to raise him.

You wouldn't understand." he explained to her.

She understood looking at the small platypus infant but realised that her father hadn't created any evil inventions which was strange but good as she had a feeling that this baby was bringing out good in her father.

* * *

But Perry wasn't feeling too great as he returned from a mission as he was ill.

He then received a message from Doofenschirmz but the doctor was worried as he saw that the agent wasn't well but needed him to come to him as Perry activated his hat chopper and flew off towards Doofenschirmz's hideout as he was weak as he fainted entering the room as Doofenschirmz was worried seeing him that ill as Vanessa was calming Miko down and very good at it as he smiled examing Perry and knew it was just a cold.

He then worked pn medicine as he didn't want his friend to get worse.


	5. Her Choice

**A Family That Cares About Him**

**A/N**

**Here we go, the next chapter and thanks to Drama Sapphire, I Love Ferb and Perry Rocks for their reviews as they make me decide to write more and Perry Rocks, I liked your idea but Perry would be upset if he found out Doof gave him to Vanessa because he entrusted Doof to take care of Miko.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry's eyes opened as they were nealy blinded by the morning sunrise as he wondered why he was in Doofenschirmz's apartment but remembered that he wasn't well and that the doctor was helping him but he hoped that Miko was okay but smiled seeing him asleep as he couldn't let him get hurt.

He was the reason why he was still working for the agency when he could've quit as he knew that was the wrong thing to do as Kaia was too dangerous to be on the loose as he sighed coughing as he heard footsteps knowing who they belonged to as Doofenschirmz entered the room.

"I'm glad you're awake Perry.

I was worried about you." he said softly.

Perry nodded as he could tell his friend was sad and remembered that his daughter was moving away with his wife and her new stepfather as tears were in his eyes.

"I-I wish there was something I could do but I can't." he said.

Perry felt bad for him as he knew how much he cared about Vanessa like he did for Miko.

"Let me try to talk to her." Perry said as he understood.

* * *

Vanessa woke up finding Perry on her bed but was confused as she knew her father was taking care of his son Miko and wondered why he'd come here as the male platypus stared at her as he could tell she cared about her father and just hiding those feelings as she was a teen and it wasn't cool for her to admit how she loved her father.

"Do you want to leave your father?" Perry said to her.

That question threw her off guard as she had hidden her emotions inside as going through a divorce would do that to a kid her age as she sighed looking into Perry's eyes.

"I don't want to but it's Mom's choice.

She just doesn't have anything more to give him.

I noticed he's acting more like a father like when I was little." she answered.

Perry was curious about this.

"What do you mean?" Perry asked.

"When I was little, he was normal.

No evil inventions or plans to take over the world.

Then he and Mom fought a lot and that's when they divorced.

After that, he changed and became evil.

But since he adopted Miko, he's gone back to a father.

Maybe I should stay." she explained.

Perry then understood as he knew that Doofenschirmz never was evil to begin with, just somebody needing to heal and to him, evil was an emotional outlet.

He hoped that she'd make the right choice for her and her father.

He then left the room weakly as he saw Doofensmirchz making pancakes which made him smile as he saw Miko crawling around and being curious about things in this home but relieved that he didn't know that he was his true father as he felt dizzy as he was caught by Doofensmirchz as he noticed that the doctor had made medicine to help him.

He then felt an needle go in and then go out after Doofensnirchz had made pancakes.

"Sorry Perry.

It was medicine I was working on.

It should be taking care of that bug that's making you ill.

Then you can go back to kicking Kaia's tush." he answered.

Perry agreed as he knew that.

"There's something I need to tell you." he said weakly.

Doofensmirchz wondered what Perry wanted to tell him.

"Your daughter Vanessa doesn't want to leave you.

She still cares about you.

She does love you Heinz." he told him.

Doofensmirz smiled hearing that.

He then put Miko in a high chair as he went to get Vanessa as she was getting dressed but sighed as she didn't want to leave him because she didn't really like her stepfather but had bonded with Miko and wanted to be a sibling to the infant platypus as she followed him into the kitchen but saw Miko make happy gurgles as he saw her and Doofensmirchz enter as Vanessa laughed.

She and Doofensmirchz then fed him mashed up tuna fish and milk as Perry smiled feeling better as he knew they were perfect caregivers for Miko but heard the doorbell as Vanessa knew it was her mother.

"I guess it's time to tell her." she mumured as Miko was making a mess of himself.

Charlene then wondered why Vanessa didn't want to go with her.

"Mom I like being with Dad and I'm helping Dad with something.

Besides you already have my brother to care about." she told her.

Charlene then left.

Doofensmirchz was in awe at Vanessa's decision.

He then saw Perry leave as Miko was crawling around.

He hoped that Charlene was okay.


	6. Hiding A Secret

**A Family That Cares About Him**

**A/N **

**Here's more and thanks to all those who've reviewed as it means a lot.**

**I added a twist involving Perry's wife Marina where she's helping Kaia but doesn't remember Perry.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kaia smiled as she saw her ally return as she was in an ninja suit as she knew who it was as it was Perry's wife Marina as she'd turned her evil with an invention and erased her memories so she wouldn't remember Perry but had used her to get revenge on Manogram but knew that Perry had no idea his wife was helping Kaia to take over the world as rebenge for Perry ruining her scheme when Miko was born as she saw that Marina was training as she'd taught her self defense and she was powerful like her husband but unlike him, she used her strength for evil and helping Kaia take over.

"Is Agent P going to ruin our fun?" she said to Kaia.

"Probably Marina." she answered as she was working on a scheme.

But she noticed that Marina hadn't been sleeping normally.

She had a feeling that her dreams were her memories trying to resurface.

Kaia hoped that she wouldn't remember.

* * *

Manogram sighed as he knew the secret about Kaia's ally.

He hadn't told Perry as it would upset him but he had to tell him sooner or later before he found out for himself because that would hurt him like having to give up his only child just to protect him as Carl agreed knowing Perry had gone through a lot but decided they shouldn't keep it from him any longer as they knew it was only a matter of time until he found out.

They hoped he would deal with it okay.

They knew that Doofenschirmz hadn't been causing much trouble as Mabogram was curious as he and Carl gasped seeing Doofenschirmz taking care of Miko as they knew that Perry had a son and didn't know that Perry had given him to Doofenschirmz to raise as they saw Perry arrive but he saw surprise in their eyes as he wondered what was going on as Carl explained about them finding out that Doofenschirmz was raising his son.

"Don't worry he's safe.

I know Doofenschirmz seems like he does evil but he's not.

He just did it because he was dealing badly with his wife leaving him but Miko is bringing out his goodness in him but he was afraid you would still see him as evil." Perry explained as Manogram and Carl were surprised.

They understood as he left to face Kaia once more.

* * *

Vanessa smiled as Miko was listening to music on the Internet as her father was working on something special.

Doofenschirmz was actually making toys for Miko including a tricycle but adding special touches to them but nothing that dangerous or evil because Perry would be upset if Miko was hurt and he couldn't bear to hurt him emotionally as she saw Miko dancing which made her laugh.

"Aww you're so cute.

Maybe Dad is finished on whatever he's doing." she said as Miko nodded.

He was wearing the translator necklace but was still learning to talk and was still talking baby talk as he crawled to where Doofenschirmz was as the doctor smiled seeing the infant platypus as he picked him up as he was finished with the tricycle as Miko got excited as Doofenschirmz put him on it and teaching him to pedal it but then the infant pushed a button on it as rocket boosters came out making it go faster as he and Vanessa were worried but Miko was loving it.

"We'd better catch him before he gets hurt!" Vanessa said as the infant flew off but landed on the floor using his paw to stop himself but Doofenschirmz heard him cry as he examined it.

"I'm so sorry my little Miko.

Daddy never meant to hurt you like he hurt Perry." he said.

He knew the paw was broken but Vanessa knew it had been an accident as she watched her father put Miko's paw in a cast but she saw her father crying as she saw Miko hug him in a way of forgiving him.

"Thanks little guy.

Let's hope Perry's not too mad." he said as Vanessa agreed.......


	7. Protecting Him As A Father Should

**A Family That Cares About Him**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who've reviewed.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Later Vanessa saw that her father was still up as he couldn't sleep because he was worried about Perry's reaction to the tricycle incident but she knew that it had been an accident as he had forgotten to remove the rocket boosters before letting Miko play with it but found him infant proofing the rest of Miko's toys in case there were any little surprises he accidentally left in.

She saw that Miko had woken up but was crawling and babbling in his sleep as she was nervous as Doofenschirmz was surprised seeing this as he was needing to wake him up.

"It's okay Miko.

We had to wake you up because you were sleep crawling.

We didn't want you to get hurt." he said looking at the cast.

"Dada." he heard through the translator.

He and Vanessa were stunned as he'd said his first word.

"Dada." he said pointing to Doofenschirmz.

"Wow Dad he must really like you if you're his first word.

We should teach him more words." she said.

"Yes, Yes we should." he replied.

* * *

Perry had returned to the hideout as he'd returned from a mission.

He then linked up to the video feed but smiled hearing Miko's first word.

Even though Doofenschirmz was raising Miko, he still felt proud as he went to work on something for Miko.

He hoped that things would be okay but he heard evil laughter as somebody entered the hideout as he closed the video feed as he saw the ninja like ally that aided Kaia as he took a karate stance.

"What're you doing here Rina?" he demanded as she laughed.

"I wanted to have some fun as Kaia was busy." she said throwing kunai.

Perry dodged them with ease as he sent her flying with a karate kick but as she got up, her mask had fallen off as Perry gasped in shock and confusion.

"M-Marina?

But how?

You were killed." he said.

"My name is Rina not Marina.

Kaia saved my life after your agency tried to stop us." she said.

She then kicked him in the chest and disappeared.

_"Marina_......" he thought sadly.

* * *

The next morning Doofenschirmz opened the door seeing a package wrapped up with a bow as he smiled knowing it was for Miko as he knew Perry had sent it for his infant son as Miko with his help opened it revealing toys such as building blocks, books and a stuffed platypus bear as he saw Miko hug it knowing he liked these as he set him in the playpen as he was getting ready to take Vanessa to school as she smiled seeing her little brother play.

"Where did he get those?

Did you buy them for him?" she asked him.

"Nope.

Perry." he answered as he picked Miko up.

They then headed towards Vanessa's car as she got in behind the steering wheel as Doofenschirmz put Miko in his car seat as they drove off as they were very quiet as Doofenschirmz knew that things had been crazy as he had been unaware that somebody was watching as it was Marina as she snickered knowing Doofenschirmz wasn't that much of a threat as she saw Miko in the car seat but knew that she knew him but couldn't remember as she left.

She hoped that he and Agent P wouldn't get in her way.

* * *

Later Doofenschirmz was going to the mall for a while.

He smiled hearing Miko babble as he was driving to the mall as Perry was watching them as he'd heard fron Manogram that Kaia was watching Doofenschirmz and couldn't let him or Miko get hurt as he planned to watch them as he saw them enter the mall as he saw them head to a store full of books as the doctor was buying books for himself and some storybooks to read to Miko.

Perry then needed to put a tracker on Doofenschirmz so he would know where the doctor was at all times but saw Kaia aim a laser at Doofenschirmz as he went to stop her.

"Why're you hurting Doof?

He's not hurting anybody.

Well not swince Miko entered his life." Perry demanded.

Kaia laughed at that.

"I know but I have no choice.

Doofenschirmz is the number one evil villain and I need to get rid of him.

That way I can be number one." she told him.

Perry then saw the laser fire but stopped it as it hit Doofenschirmz as he growled in pain but he was okay, just hurt as Perry heard Miko crying as he held Miko in his arms as he saw afents surround them and helped get Doofenschirmz to the agency as Perry had Miko in his arms as Miko was reaching out for his father as Perry's heartstrings were being torn.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay.

The doctors will help him.

He'll be okay." he reassured the youngster.

He saw that Miko's left paw was in a cast as he knew that he'd broken it in an accident involving a rocker booster powered tricycle but knew Doofenschirmz hadn't meant for that but he wasn't angry but worried as he knew he'd done it to protect Miko as he had felt the youngster fall asleep with his paw in his mouth which made Perry smile sadly.

He then saw Carl join him as he hoped he had good news.

"He'll be okay Agent P.

We couldn't believe he would do that to protect Miko.

He's in a body cast." he reassured him.

Perry was relieved as he let Carl look after Miko.

* * *

Doofenschirmz's eyes opened as his vision blurred.

It cleared hearing Perry's voice as he was relieved as the male platypus looked regretful.

"Perry it's okay.

I'm more worried about Miko.

Is he okay?" he said weakly.

"It was my fault.

I nearly was able to disable Kaia's laser but then you jumped in front of it.

Why..... did you do that?" he answered.

"When that laser fired, Miko was entranced.

I saw that he could get hurt and I knew what I had to do.

I'm sorry for scaring you." he explained.

Perry was in awe hearing this.

"Rest okay Doof?

I'll call Vanessa to get Miko." he reassured him.

Doofenschirmz nodded as the medicine was making him sleepy.

He hoped Miko was okay.......


	8. Beginning To Remember

**A Family That Cares About Him**

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to those who've reviewed as it means a lot.**

**I'm surprised at how many reviews I have so far for this.**

* * *

Vanessa heard crying as she entered the agency as she knew it was Miko and wondered what was going on as nobody had told her that her father had protected Miko with his life as she saw sadness in Miko's eyes as she knew he was upset about their father as she held him in her arms as she knew that Kaia was a jerk.

She noticed that Perry was training but was doing it with anger as he couldn't get the memory of yesterday out of his mind as he heard her enter as Miko was in her arms but she was worried as she knew Perry couldn't forgive himself for what had happened and knew it wasn't his fault as Carl and Manogram were watching as well as they were worried for him as he'd not been himself after he zhelped get Doofenschirmz to the agency as they needed to help him as they knew he was going through a lot with finding out that Marina was Kaia's ally and havng to give up Miko but knew his son was doing well.

They then watched as Vanessa was quiet as they left but hoped they would be okay.

* * *

Kaia was laughing as she and Marina were watching the agency that Perry was in along with Marina as she knew that Perry was feeling bad about what had happened the other day at the mall as she knew that this was working out as Marina had a head ache as some of her memories were trying to return but Kaia had made sure they didn't return as she gave her special pills so they wouldn't resurface but she had a strange feeling that she knew Perry from somewhere but couldn't remember.

Kaia hoped that things would go okay as nothing would stop her from taking over the world and Marina beginning to find out about herself would ruin things as she gave her more of those pills.

"Feeling better Rina?" she asked.

The female platypus nodded as she went to train.

But she still had the fuzzy memory in her head.

* * *

Doofenschirmz's eyes opened as he found himself back in his home as he wondered how he'd gotten there.

"The agency brought you here with help.

Miko missed you and wouldn't sleep or eat unless you were home.

He'll be happy you're home." she told him.

He understood seeing that Miko was in his crib asleep as he knew he'd scared both Miko and Vanessa and wouldn't do it again but he felt good knowing Miko hadn't been hurt by that laser but he was worried about Perry as he'd heard from Manogram that his friend was taking some time off from the agency as he knew that he was upset about Kaia nearly killing Miko but because he'd gotten hurt and knew that Perry wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to him or Miko.

He hoped that he was okay as he heard the window open as Perry entered through it.

He had sadness in his eyes as he saw Doofenschirmz in a body cast as he understood that his friend was very quiet as he saw Miko was sleeping which relieved him a little.

"I....... never meant for you to get hurt.

I should've stopped Kaia when she tried that laser.

It's my fault you're hurt." Perry said looking away.

"Perry look at me please?

I'm okay, thanks to you.

I wanted to protect Miko from that laser.

Don't beat yourself up.

I hate seeing you like this." he told him.

Perry nodded as he knew Doofenschirmz was right.

"Thanks Doof.

You're a good friend.

I just need to think things through." he said leaving.

Doofenschirmz hoped he'd be okay as he heard Miko wake up......


	9. Returning To The Agency

**A Family That Cares About Him**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I came up with a plot twist involving Peter the Panda wanting to help Kaia because he was jealous of Perry being frenemies with Dr D and plus it came from listening to the song When We Didn't Get Along from the Phineas and Ferb CD.**

* * *

Kaia smiled as she saw somebody entered her lair as it was a panda but she gasped as it was Peter the Panda but Rina struck a karate pose.

"Wait Rina I think he wants to join us.

Is this true?" she asked him.

"That is true.

I want to get revenge on Perry/ Agent P for stealing Doofenschirmz from me and I want him to pay so I left the agency after unleashing a computer virus on the Agency computers but Agent P stopped me." he told her as Marina smiled.

She knew that he had been in the same agency as Agent P but understood as Peter was being trained.

Kaia then cackled as she knew that this was a good idea.......

* * *

Perry was in the hideout as he was very sad as he was thinking about what had happened as he hoped that Doofenschirmz was okay as he decided to check up on him as he left for a while but saw that Doofenschirmz's place was a mess and that Miko had scratches but he was nervous as he knew that Kaia had sent something to scare them as he found Doofenschirmz was lying on the couch in his body cast as he was relieved knowing he was okay as Vanessa saw Miko on the couch on Doofenschirmz's chest protectively.

"Dada safe here.

Not let him hurt." Miko said as Perry understood.

He knew that Miko cared about his adoptive father and wanted to know what had happened as Vanessa was cleaning up her injuries.

"That Peter the Panda guy showed up with a giant robot and tried to hurt Dad but nearly did if it wasn't for Miko.

He was like you.

I hope you're not upset.

I know you took time away from the agency." she said.

Perry nodded as he knew but he had a decision to make.

He was surprised that Miko was like him but hoped that he wouldn't decide to join the agency as Vanessa understood as he helped her clean up the mess as he was angry at Kaia and Peter the Panda for hurting his friends as Doofensmirtz as he saw Miko asleep on Doofensmirtz as he smiled seeing they were safe as he was holding the platypus bear in his arms.

He sighed as he needed to protect Miko along with Doofenschirmtz as he knew how.

"Are you sure you want to do what you think you're doing?" Vanessa said to him.

Perry nodded as he was tired from fighting and helping clean up as Vanessa saw him fall asleep on the couch beside Miko.

Vanessa smiled seeing that as she took a photo for her Dad.

She hoped he was okay.

* * *

Manogram was surprised as he and Carl saw Perry show up as they had a feeling he knew about what had happened at Doofensmirtz's place especially the part about Kaia and Peter the Panda sending a giant robot to try and hurt the doctor as they knew he was Perry's best friend even though he never admitted it.

"I'm coming back to the agency Manogram." he said as Carl was nervous.

"Agent P are you sure you want to do this?

You still haven't gotten over those personal issues." he said to him.

"I know but I have no choice.

Even though we had times when we didn't get along, Doof is like a friend to me and I can't let him or Miko get hurt because I took time off from my job." Perry replied as Manogram understood.

He had trained Perry since he was very young but knew that the life of an agent was very lonely and Doofenschirmtz and Agent P had became frenemies and understood as he knew Perry cared.

"Very well.

It's good to know you're back Agent P.

Go take care of Kaia." he said as Perry left.

He was very angry and wouldn't let Kaia and Peter get away.......


	10. Defeating Kaia

**A Family That Cares About Him**

**A/N**

**More of the fic and thanks to Drama Sapphire for her review.**

**I got an idea for my next Phineas and Ferb fic thanks to some Perry and Doof frenemies art on Deviant Art.**

**Any P and F fics will involve Perry, Doof and Miko.**

* * *

Perry growled as he was kicking Kaia and Peter's butts as revenge for hurting Doof and trying to hurt his friend but hoped that things would be okay.

Marina then scowled at Perry as her head hurt looking at him.

"You can't protect Doofenschirmz forever Perry.

Eventually he's ours." Kaia told him.

Perry then left as he returned to Doofenschirmz but saw he was very quiet as he saw Miko in his friend's arms as he knew that he was very scared and shivering as he understood as Kaia was very evil.

"Doof it's okay to be scared." he reassured him.

"I'm not scared Perry." he replied.

But the male platypus could tell that he was scared but trying not to show it in front of him and Miko.

"I know you're afraid because you're shaking but I'll protect you and Miko from anything evil even if I have to give up my life to do it." Perry answered.

"T-Thanks Perry." he said drinking hot chocolate.

Miko was drinking some in a sippy cup as he liked it but couldn't drink it a lot as his teeth were growing.

"Don't worry Perry.

We'll be okay." Vanessa told him.

Perry knew that but liked hanging around with them as they were very caring about Miko as he knew his owners had gone on vacation.

He then watched as Doof sat in a rocking chair with Miko in his arms as Vanessa went to bed.

Perry then yawned as he fell asleep......

* * *

Later that night Perry heard Doofenschirtz whine as he was woken up.

"No........ please don't hurt Miko........" he heard Doof sleep say.

Perry knew his friend was having a bad dream as he saw him wake as Miko was crying as he was nervous knowing the both of them had a bad dream as he decided to comfort them.

"You were having an nightmare, right Doof?

What was it about?" he asked him.

"Perry....... it was about Miko." he whispered.

The male platypus's eyes went wide as he heard that as he knew that Doof was having bad dreams about Kaia and Peter taking Miko and hurting Perry as he gasped at hearing that.

"Doof that won't happen.

I will always help you guys.

But Miko is our main priority." he reassured him.

Doof knew this as he felt better as Miko was in Perry's arms as he was eocking the platypus infant back ro sleep.

"Thanks Perry.

He was upset." Doof said as Miko was back in his arms.

Perry smiled sadly knowing that Miko liked them both.

He hoped that things would be okay but heard noise as Kaia and Marina showed up as Perry wondered what they were doing here as they captured Doof and Miko as he tried to help them.

Vanessa had heard that and wondered what was wrong as Perry explained to her.

"Don't worry Perry we'll get them back.

We should go to the agency.

They could help." she said as he agreed.

They left at once......

* * *

Manogram was worried along with Carl as they had seen that Kaia had kidnapped Doofenschirmtz and Miko as he and Carl knew he was worried along with Vanessa as they knew both cared about them.

"You want to go after them Agent P?" Carl asked.

Perry nodded as he cracked his knuckles but they knew it was personal to him as he and Doofenschirmtz were good friends as he then heard his watch beep as it showed the location of where Kaia was as they were underground Danville.

Vanessa then went with him.

They hoped that they could get Doof and Miko back.

* * *

Miko cried as Doofenschirmtz was being hurt by Peter the Panda.

"Don't....... worry Miko.

Daddy's okay." he reassured him.

Kaia watched as he hugged Miko when being put back in the cage as he had the young platypus in his arms as he liked when Doofenschirmtz held him.

Kaia cackled as she knew that he was miserable as she heard the ground shake as Perry entered her lair.

"Perry the Platypus.

I thought you quit." she taunted.

"Not when my friends are in danger because of you." he said as Peter lunged at him.

He then saw him be flicked away by Miko's tail as Perry was surprised.

"Miko help Agent P.....

He help DaDa." he replied.

Perry was surprised seeing him take Peter out so easily but then Perry heard him whimper as Kaia had him by his tail.

"Kaia let go!

He's just a baby!" Perry said.

"Make me Agent P.

Unless you surrender, I won't let him go." she replied.

Perry and Doof were nervous as they wanted Miko to be safe but couldn't risk him getting hurt but then saw agents and Manogram surround her.

"Curses!" Kaia said as she and Peter were taken away.

Perry saw that Miko was badly hurt which scared him and Doof as the youngster whimpered seeing them pick him up gently.

"It's...... okay.

We'll get you fixed up." Doofenschirmtz said to his young son.

They then left to his place.........


	11. Deciding To Be Part of A Family

**A Family That Cares About Hijm**

**A/N**

**More of the fic and I hope you guys like.**

**I'll be starting the next fic that goes on from this one and it involves an idea I got from looking at Perry fan art on Deviant Art.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doofensmirtz's eyes opened as he found himself in his bed as he had bandages over the wounds he'd gotten from Peter but he saw Perry on the bed as he could tell he was worried as he remembered what had happened as he had an ice pack to his head.

"Doof you're awake!

The others and I were worried about you.

Vanessa went to visit Miko at the infirmary at the agency." he said.

Doofensmirtz was scared hearing that as he cared about Miko as Perry knew that he cared about his son like he did.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"We don't know but he was badly hurt from helping me but I feel guilty about it because I should've told him to stay with you and I didn't.

Now he's hurt and it's my fault." Perry told him.

Doofensmirtz felt bad for him knowing it wasn't Perry's fault as he smiled finding Miko's platypus bear as Perry knew how much his son loved it.

"Let's go see him.

It'll make him happy." Doofensmirtz said.

"You go." the male platypus said as he understood.

He knew that he was worried about Miko as he left Perry to rest as he headed to the agency.

* * *

Manogram watched as Doofensmirtz was entering the agency and knew why he was coming.

He was coming to see Miko as he was the infant platypus's adoptive father as he and Carl had doubts but they'd been proved wrong by Perry and they were surprised that since adopting Miko, Doofendmirtz hadn't been up to much evil which was a good thing as they saw him go to the infirmary as he saw Miko lying in a bed but Vanessa saw something in her father's arms.

It was the platypus bear he loved as he placed it gently in Miko's little arms as the platypus youngster was in a full body cast which made Doofensmirtz sad as he heard Miko breathing softly.

He then watched as Miko's eyes opened.

"DaDa okay!" he said softly.

"Yes Miko, Daddy's back.

I'll never leave you.

You need to rest." he said to him.

Miko nodded as he fell asleep.

Vanessa then saw Manogram enter as she knew he wanted to talk to her father as she left them alone as Manogram found this strange as normally Doofensmirtz was their enemy but not anymore.

"How are you feeling after all that's happened?

Agent P told me about you being a good care giver." he said to him.

Doofensmirtz didn't reply or turn around to face him for a while as Manogram understood.

"I felt scared as I watched my little Miko helpless in that cage as he wanted to help but was scared and I was scared tht I wouldn't be around to be his father as I like doing it.

It gave me something better in life besides evil." he answered.

Manogram was amazed hearing him say that as he only used to care about evil and now things were changing for the better.

"But more foes will try to hurt you because of being Miko's adoptive father and helping Agent P.

Would you consider putting him in the Agent Recruirment Program?" Manogram said.

"Sorry Manogram but I refuse to put him in such a program as I promised Perry I would look after him and I'll never break it no mastter what happens.

I love Miko too much." he answered as Manogram understood.

He decided to leave them alone as he noticed that Perry was heading here.

* * *

Perry sighed as he was heading towards the agency as he really wanted to see Miko even if he was feeling down as he knew that Doofensmirtz was taking good care of his son as he headed there on his scooter but thoughts were running through his mind about what could've been if Kaia had never made Marina her ally as they could've been a family and raised Miko and maybe letting him join the agency but he knew that can never be as Marina had went into hiding and he couldn't bear to tear Miko away from Doofensmirtz because he knew that besides Vanessa, Miko was all he had and plus it was stopping him from doing evil.

He couldn't let Doofensmirtz slip back into causing evil in the tri state area as his train of thought broke as he arrived at the agency.

He hoped Miko was okay as he knew that Doofensmirtz cared a lot even if he didn't want others to notice as he entered the infirmary and heard the sound of Doofensmirtz reading to Miko as the infant was asleep.

"Hey Doof." Perry said looking at him.

"Perry it's not your fault.

None of this ever was.

You actually...... saved me." he replied.

Perry was stunned hearing that as he was curious.

"How did I Doof?" he asked.

"You saw I wasn't evil once you gave me a chance to prove I'd changed by letting me raise Miko and then helping me save myself from losing Vanessa and helped me realise that there's more to evil in life.

Thanks." he said hugging him as he heard Perry cry.

That sound always upset Doofensmirtz but he knew this was different.

"Perry you okay?" he asked.

The male platypus nodded as he left as Manogram and Carl had seen that as they hoped he was okay.

Doofensmirtz felt bad as he cared about his friend as he decided to see if he was okay.

Vanessa understood as she saw her father leave........

* * *

Perry was feeling angry inside at himself as he entered Doofemsmirtz's Evil Incorporated which was Doofensmirtz's home as the memories of the last few days had made him upset as he tore blueprints apart, breaking models of inventions Doofensmirtz had planned along with other stuff but Doofensmirtz was stunned to see this and seeing Perry lying on the couch cried out and understood knowing that his friend had been through so much in a week with Kaia and felt bad.

Perry felt ashamed seeing Doofensmirtz was here as he looked at him but saw he wasn't angry or upset but worried about him as he knew that he needed his help as he couldn't go back to his owner's but he could either stay here or go back to the agency.

Perry was stunned hearing this offer from Doofensmirtz as he wanted to be a part of Miko's life and not be bogged down by missions and thought about it while sleeping as Doofensmirtz cleaned up the mess he'd made.

He hoped his friend would get better.

* * *

In the morning, Perry awoke groggily hearing Doofensmirtz and Vanessa talking.

He had a feeling it was about him as he'd made up his mind as he wanted to be part of Miko's life and had an idea about the agency as he could turn his double life into a part time job but needed to wait until he told Doofensmirtz as he walked into the ktchen wearing an night cap as Doogensmirtz was happy as he and Vanessa were making pancakes as Perry say down drinking coffee.

"Doof?

I decided to stay here.

That way I can be a part of Miko's life and not miss it because of my missions." he said.

Doofensmirtz smiled with happy tears in his eyes.

"What about the agency and the father thing?" Vanessa asked.

"I have an idea about the agency.

Just call me Uncle Perry." he answered.

Both she and Doofensmirtz exchanged a smile at that as they saw him leave for the agency.......


	12. A Family Day

**A Family That Cares About Him**

**A/N**

**Here we go, the last chapter.**

**Don't worry because it just means I'm working on the next one.**

**I like Perry and Doof and the being a family thing is cute so I'll go on with that.**

* * *

Doofensmirtz was curious about how Perry was explaining things to Manogram about being a part time agent and hoped he was okay as he cared about him as he saw Vanessa come home with Miko.

He was so happy hugging the platypus youngster gently as not to hurt him as he was still in a body cast but she smiled at this as she couldn't wait to see him explain Uncle Perry to him but decided to wait and see as he hoped that things would be okay as he watched the youngster asleep.

She hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Manogram was surprised as he heard Perry explain about being part time.

He knew that he wanted to do this because he wanted to be a part of Miko's life and not miss anything because of being a full time agent as he sighed but understood.

He knew that being with his owners had given Perry the idea of how a family worked and was surprised he wanted to be part of the Doofensmirtz family as Miko was there.

He then saw Perry leave as he went on one final full time mission...........

* * *

Later when Vanessa came home, she found her Dad and Miko watching TV.

She smiled at Miko's expressions to what was happening on screen but she heard footsteps on the roof as a window opened as they knew it was Perry as he'd came back from a mission.

Unlike at the Flynn household, he could walk like a human as Miko always crawled around the place like a baby human.

"Hey Perry.

How was it at the agency?

Was Manogram upset?" he asked.

Perry shook his head in reply.

"No he was very understanding as he knew I wanted to be a part of Miko's life without work pulling me down.

How has Miko been?" he said as Doofensmirtz.

"He's been great.

We were playing, eating, playing and watching TV.

He kind of needs to take an nap." he answered.

Perry couldn't help but smile at that as he knew Miko was bringing out goodness in him and hoped it would stay as he knew this was a perfect fit for him.

He then watched as Doofensmirtz put Miko down for an nap as he yawned.

Missions sometimes tired him out.

In a way he was glad he was part time now.

Doofensmirtz returned a few minutes later as he sat on the couch as Perry was asleep in his arms as he smiled as he looked so peaceful and not sad for once as he hated it when he was sad.

He then decided to leave him to sleep as he put a blanket over him.

* * *

Later the next morning Perry woke up to the smell of breakfast as he remembered he'd been asleep for a long time as he got off the couch and headed to the kitchen where he found Doofensmirtz making pancakes but there was sadness in his eyes as he wondered what was wrong as he needed to help him.

"It's nothing Perry.

Just my ex wife Charlene is having a child with her husband and it makes me feel sad.

She'll never know who I truly am." he said as Perry understood.

"I know seeing those we love in new relationships is sad but you're not alone.

You have a family who care and you have Miko.

I know you like having him around.

It's her loss Doof.

I feel your pain." he answered.

He nodded remembering Perry had broken up with his wife Marina as she had gone evil and nothing could bring her back so the male platypus knew what Heinz was going through.

"You still think about her, right Perry?" Doofensmirtz asked.

Perry nodded as he knew Doofensmirtz was right.

"I still think and dream about her but I have a family to take care of.

Nothing will distract me from this mission." he said as Doofensmirtz smiled.

He then saw Vanessa enter as they knew Miko was still asleep as Doofensmirtz had the baby monitor on so he could hear Miko in his room as Perry was helping him make breakfast but was a little nervous seeing eggs as platypus offspring hatched from eggs as Doofensmirtz saw the worry.

"Umm...... Doof these aren't platypus eggs right?" he asked.

"No they're not Perry.

I may have been evil but I wouldn't eat platypus or the eggs they come from.

They're just normal eggs from the store." Doofensmirtz answered.

Perry was relieved but Doofensmirtz smiled at his ftiend's concern over the eggs.

He hoped things would be better.

* * *

Later that afternoon the Doofensmirtz family were at the beach having a picnic as they were having fun but Perry was surfing in the ocean as he loved swimming as it was a platypus thing and Doofensmirtz saw Miko watch in awe as he had a feeling his little gut wanted to try it but was worried as he hadn't taught Miko how to swim yet as Perry understood.

"Don't worry Doof.

I'll take care of him.

His platypus instincts might kick in being in water." he said as he took Miko who was in trunks.

Miko laughed at the coldness of the water but liked it as Perry put him on the board as they were paddling and Miko was enjoying it as waves were coming as Perry put Miko on his shoulders as they were surfing and Miko enjoyed as Doofensmirtz nearly had a heart attack watching it as they were back on land.

"Again!" Miko said laughing as Perry smiled.

"Maybe we should do it later.

Your Daddu nearly had a heart attack." he said taking Miko's paw.

Doofensmirtz hugged Miko as he was relieved hearing him talk about surfing with Uncle Perry.

"I'm glad you're having fun Miko.

But be careful.

Daddy doesn't want anything bad to happen to you because I care about you." he said.

"Love Dada too." Miko replied hugging him.

Perry smiled seeing that but was worried seeing Doofensmirtz red as he knew his entire body had been sun burnt.

"Doof your sun burn looks painful." he said.

Doofensmirtz growled in pain as he knew Perry was right.

"It's okay." Perry said opening a bottle of aloe vera to help him.

He put some in his paws as he began rubbing it over Doofensmirtz to relieve the pain he was in from sun burn as hebhoped things would be okay as they decided to have lunch as they were eating.

But he hoped things would be okay as things may be a little crazy but this was his family and he cared about them and that was one thing that was never going to change.........

**The End for now.........**

**

* * *

**

A

**A/N**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter and thanks so much to Drama Sapphire, I Love Ferb, Perry Rocks and the other Perry fans who've reviewed and I'm not finished yet as I love this and my next fic will involve something that was inspired hy a pic on Deviant Art with Perry and Dr D but I won't reveal what it is until I start the next fic which will be later.**


End file.
